


Seven Days Aka Sheet of Yellow Notebook Paper

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Het, Humor, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the first line of Seven Days, by Sting. Billy receives a note from Dom and has a week to ponder it. Rating is to be safe. Het content is brief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

"Seven Days" was all she wrote  
A kind of ultimatum note  
She gave to me, she gave to me.  
Sting-Seven Days

 

Monday.

6:00 am

He pulled himself out of bed, cursing softly. It was far too early for someone to be hanging on the bell, and if that someone had any sense, they would be incredibly apologetic for disrupting his sleep. He hadn’t been up this early since he finished filming 8 months ago…But before that thought could inevitably take him to thoughts of a certain someone he was trying to avoid thinking about, he opened the door.

"Good-morning sir, sorry to wake you up at the hour, but I have a post." The Fed-Ex guy handed him a large, flat envelope.

Curious, he didn't order anything. He signed his name quickly, eager to get out from the biting air, and into his cozy bed, and waved the delivery guy off.

He placed the envelope on the kitchen table, stumbled back into his bed and closed his eyes.

6:08

Eight minutes. It took him exactly eight minutes to process the handwriting on the address label. Dom. Without hesitation, (which part of him chided himself for, we thought you were over this Billy-boy,) he padded back down the hallway, and with cold fingers, opened the envelope. A yellow piece of notebook paper slid out and fell gracefully onto the floor. Squinting a bit, he looked down at said paper to read the messy scrawl.

_"Seven Days"_

No signature, no concise instructions on what exactly he was supposed to do in seven days, just two words. "Seven Days." Billy snorted, then with a sleepy wave of the hand, commanded his body to carry him back to his covers, and sleep. And sleep he did.

8:30

Half eight, Billy decided, was a much more agreeable time to process cryptic letters from Dom, who he was not thinking about thankyouverymuch. Half eight, coupled with tea and a hot bowl of porridge, was an even better space to be in, when trying to process cryptic letters from Dom. Too bad none of these factors make him understand the slip of paper, not his porridge,(which began to taste like paste when Billy started _remembering_ ,) his tea, (which suddenly seemed too hot for his throat, Dom would always put an ice cube in it,) or the hour,(when he remembered the soft mornings he used to spend wrapped up in Dom.)

Right then. So much for not thinking about Dom.

Billy sighed, then picked up the paper from his floor, and to his horror, found his hands were trembling.

He had seven days, and no clue as to what he was supposed to do.

11:30

A man can't sit in his kitchen in his skivvies all day wondering about silly letters with two-words. Man must go outside, take in fresh air, and visit his girlfriend. Yes, his girlfriend, a great lass, sweet smile, intelligent mind, and soft hips. Billy has a thing for hips. He should go see her; he should, and maybe take her out to the cinema, or to have luncheon at a new trendy café downtown. Yes, take her out. Spend time with his girlfriend. Don't think about Dom, or his sodding letter. So he did.

12:45

Billy never noticed that his girlfriend had hazel eyes. For some reason, he always thought they were blue.

12:47

Billy never noticed that his girlfriend was so old. Well, she acted old anyway. She was always talking about marriage, babies, theater, art, literature. And when she laughed, her eyes didn't crinkle up like they're supposed too. And she laughed at dumb jokes, in his opinion. Even Elijah never laughed at that joke.

1:30

Billy hated to admit it. But he was kind of glad she had to work today. He was kind of hoping to stay home and relax.

3:30  
Billy still hadn't figured out the letter. It was starting to piss him off actually, especially when he held it up in the light, to see if maybe Dom had written something else in that disappearing ink you buy at the magic stores.

3:57

Billy couldn't believe he didn't remember that you need fire to activate disappearing ink. Wanker.

4:03

Billy was just glad he pulled the paper away from the flame before he ruined it. The edges were singed, but it builds character.

4:04

Billy couldn’t believe that jackass didn't write anything in disappearing ink. What a waste of time.

5:47

It was time to eat, but Billy hadn't moved from the table. He still felt bad about thinking that Dom's letter is a waste of time. It wasn't really, not when he thought about it. This letter was the most he'd heard of his friend since the movie premiere.

6:30

The phone rang, and Billy almost doesn't pick it up. It could be his girlfriend calling, it could be Dom. It was Elijah. Doodle. Elwood. Billy wondered why chatterbox isn't one of his names.

"Have you heard from Dom?"

Billy wondered why tosser isn't another one of his names.

"Nah, not since the premiere."

He knew Elijah knew what premiere.

"Oh."

"So, how's the life back there? Seen Astin lately?"  
  
Two could play this game, Lij.

"Nah, been traveling around a lot. Making movies, running for president, saving the world. You know typical Sam stuff."

"Right"

Damn him for sounding much more convincing than Billy.

8:16

Bill began think he was too hard on his girlfriend earlier. She really was a jewel, when he thought about it. How many other people would come by after work with his favorite Indian take-away, and sit with him in front of the telly, while he watches a bit of footie, and had a couple of beers. Perhaps, if she didn't talk too much, this would work out.

9:17

Billy’s girlfriend's lips were soft, and like velvet. They were all wrong. She didn't bite his lower lip, and her tongue was small and dainty. And she didn't pull him closer, he pulled her. He wasn’t sure how he liked it, even after all that time.

9:27

Billy was sure that he would be having sex with her, if he doesn't send her away. He hadn't had sex since the premiere. Well, not with another person, just a wank here and there. She had been too busy, and he'd been away, ya know, promoting his movies, and such. She kept kissing the space behind his earlobe, and pressing her breasts against his chest very urgently. She won't take no for an answer, and he wasn’t even sure why he should say no.

10:13

Billy didn't say no. Then he felt hollow. She smelled like Chanel and hairspray. He rolled on his side, and closed his eyes.

Seven Days, and he was already tangled up.


	2. Tuesday

When I thought the field had cleared  
It seems another suit appeared  
To challenge me, woe is me  
Though I hate to make a choice  
My options are decreasing mostly rapidly  
Well we'll see  
I don't think she'd bluff this time  
I really have to make her mine  
It's plain to see  
It's him or me.

Sting-Seven Days

 

 

Tuesday

8:03 a.m.

"What's this?" Billy’s girlfriend’s voice was light and curious.

 

Billy ran a hand through his thinning hair, and blinked.

"What's what?" Billy replied, around a yawn.

"This?" She held up the scorched yellow sheet of notebook paper, and waved it. Her eyes were dancing with laughter.

"Oh, something Dom sent me. I think it's some kind of joke, except I haven't figured it out yet."

She laughed, sipped of her tea, and got ready to leave. Billy doesn't know why but he felt better once she put the paper down.

11:15 a.m.

"Dom is seeing someone."

Billy nearly cursed out loud as he stubbed his toe on the coffee table. Astin's tone of voice irritated him almost as much as his throbbing big toe. Who asked him to be concerned anyway?

"Who, Elijah?"

"Ha ha Boyd, hilarious. No, some guy from Germany, his name is Hans I think."

A German? Where the hell did he find a German in Los Angeles? Billy thought Sean was taking the piss out of him.

"That's great. I'm happy for him." He hoped Hans choked on his schnitzel.

"He's a model. In LA for a few months, working on a contract for Fitness Magazine, and Spring lineup for Ralph Lauren. He's a real handsome guy actually, and nice to boot."

Billy nodded enthusiastically though Sean couldn't see him. He saw a tall blond man, with two rows of perfect teeth, and dimples. All handsome men have dimples, except Orlando. That bastard has dimples and cheekbones.

"I can't wait to meet him. I hope he's in town the next time I visit." He's Billy wasn’t so sure there would be a next time.

3:04 p.m.

Billy decided to update his journal on his website. He wrote of the good things that have been happening in his life, and claimed he planned on going out for a bit, to buy groceries and perhaps have a bite to eat in his favorite pub. But, as he got up to from his computer, he received an email from Elijah. It was titled "Dom's new beau." Billy couldn't resist opening it, so he doesn't even try.

Hans could very easily kick his ass, even though Billy is a martial arts master. Even Billy can't take on a guy who looks like he is at least 6'10. And who makes pants that long anyway? Instead of going out into the fresh air, Billy stayed inside, and read a book.

3:27

The book was shite. He couldn't get into it. He decided to pace around his living room, until a better idea creeps up.

3:33

A better idea didn't creep up, so he went back onto his computer, and looked at the picture of Hans again. Dom looked happy. Billy went back to try to read the book again.

3:43

Upon he's thinking about it, he had a bone to pick with Dom. Since when is four months enough time to get to know someone and start taking pictures together? He'd like to know how he found it so easy to find a new love, after the heart-wrenching scene he caused in their hotel room the night of the last premiere. Billy wondered if Dom really meant it when he said he'd never be right again without Billy. He wondered if Dom still shivers whenever he hears his name, if he can still smell Billy's hair, and taste the sunshine on his lips from where he kissed Billy's shoulder after a day of surfing. He wonders if he remembers their drunken first kiss, or how Billy whispered, "I love you." before sliding into him with a growl. When his body began to stir with a familiar ache, he decides to go out for a run.

4:47

Billy took a shower, and when he got out, stalked around his house bare-assed naked. He peeped at his computer and discovers he had no new email messages. The run and the shower calmed him down, but now he wishes Dom would call him. He had left over Indian food for dinner, and his girlfriend called to tell him she's staying home tonight, as she is tired still from last night's adventures. Billy couldn’t even bring himself to smile when she tells him this, with a leer in her voice. He hoped she didn’t notice.

7:14

Billy began to think he knows what Dom meant by the notebook paper. But he wasn't sure. Was Dom offering him a chance to come to see him? Did Dom want him to come to claim him? The thought made him dizzy, and he stumbled, (now dressed) into the kitchen, for a beer. When he returned, he sat on the couch, and stared at his bookshelf. His eyes couldn't seem to tear away from the gray photograph box that sits on the top shelf. He hadn't looked at it in a long time, and when he pulled it down, the dust was so thick it got caught underneath his fingernails. He didn't bother to wash his hands.

7:32

Billy decided to open the box. He'd been staring at it long enough. He remembered when Elijah gave it to him, when he was in LA, visiting them.

"It's so you can carry a piece of the fellowship around with you, and remember."

Elijah knew then, all about Billy and Dom's relationship. He knew how much Billy hated to leave Dom, and how Dom set his jaw, and told Billy to leave, before he made a scene. Dom wasn't so strong the last time Billy left.

Billy opened the box, and the first picture was of the HobbitsnOrli standing on the beach, posing with their surfboards. He smiled.

They were in Mexico. They came to visit him while he was filming, and they spent most of their days in the water. Billy was flushed a pleasant golden color and Dominic spent all night mapping his new skin with his mouth.

The Manc always had an oral fixation.

Billy remembers how he _whimpered_ , when Dominic's lips found him, and how he had to shove a fist into his mouth to stifle the scream.

They did, after all, have houseguests.

He remembered Dominic following him into the kitchen that had a window that faced the beach. He watched the others while they ran out to the water like children. Billy had forgotten the cooler. Dominic made him forget his name. He had a bruise on his tailbone from the sharp edge of the counter that Dominic lifted him up and against, while he drove into him like a starved man devours steak. Every time he sat down and felt the dull ache, the corners of his mouth would twitch.

He remembered Dominic holding his sweaty body, the last night he stayed in Mexico. He could still feel the whisper of breath against his neck, and the heavy thigh pressed against his own. He closed his eyes, and pretended he didn't feel the hot tears that ran down his throat. He pretended he didn't hear Dominic's hoarse "Come back home to me." When he opened his mouth to reply, all he could taste was salt.

When he took them back to the airport, he shoved his hands in his jeans pocket, and tucked his chin onto his chest. Orlando asked him about returning to LA to visit, and Dominic answered, telling Orlando that Billy would be busy with other projects in Scotland, and he wouldn't be here much until a couple of months before the premiere of ROTK. Orlando just replied, "Oh."

Billy went back to his house, and closed his eyes against the stillness. He curled up on his bed, and inhaled the scent of their two bodies joined. Sean had left the windows open, and a great gust of wind blew in, and made every curtain in the house billow like a flag. All Billy could smell then was the salt and the sand.

When he went to work the next morning, he sat on the edge of the boat, and looked down into the sapphire depths. He was reminded of Dom's eyes when he was happy. All day long, all he could smell was the ocean. Billy had never thought he could get sick of the smell of salt water. But after that weekend, he did.

Billy sat the box down, and the picture fell back in. He didn't want to look at more pictures.


	3. Wednesday

The fact that he's six feet ten  
Might instill fear in other men  
But not in me, The Mighty Flea (flee?)  
Ask if I am mouse or man  
The mirror squeaked, away I ran  
He'll murder me in time for his tea  
Does it bother me at all  
My rival was Neanderthal, it makes me think  
Perhaps I need a drink  
IQ was no problem here  
We won't be playing Scrabble for her hand I fear  
I need that beer

Sting-Seven Days

Wednesday

9:15 a.m.

Billy woke up only because the phone was ringing. His feet were propped up on his table, and when the ring startles him, he jumps, and a half-empty bottle of beer he was drinking the night before was knocked over, and spills onto the sheet of notebook paper. He struggled to get his sleepy fingers on the paper, and in the process, he knocked over several empty bottles of beer. He snatched it up in time, just before the smelly liquid reached the ink.

"Fuck!" He shook the paper out, and jumped up from the couch. His voice was scratchy, and he realized he must have slept with his mouth open.

The phone still rang.  
  
As he cleared the edge of the sofa, he once again stubs his toe on the edge of the coffee table, (note to Billy, chop the fucking table up and use it for firewood tonight) and as he howled in pain, he hopped on one foot over to the phone. He wondered briefly when he put the phone on the base, he remembered having it by his side, in case…well in case someone called.

The phone stopped ringing just as he reached it. He cursed softly then listened for someone to leave a message. They don't. The button on his antiquated answering machine was blinking, and he pushed it to hear his messages. He liked his old machine; it reminds him of when he was just Billy, Bill, Billy-Boy, or William, when his Nan was pissed at him, instead of Billy Boyd, actor, and star of Lord of the Rings. Dominic called him a cheap old bastard, but didn't make him get voicemail. He found it much more amusing to leave embarrassing messages that he knew Billy would check when he got home, hoping that Billy would have company.

"Bill, it's me. I uh, shit. I was just calling to well, say hello. Lijah said he rung you the other day, thought I should call you. So, I'm calling you. It's ah, about 9:10 your time, so I think you should be up, unless you got sloshed last night, in which case this call will probably wake you up. Well, hope all was well. Give my regards to your girlfriend. Bye."

Billy stood in front of the machine for ten heartbeats, before he slammed his fist on the counter.

"Bill?" He turned around, but he can't look into her face for some reason.

"Yes?" His voice sounded small, smaller than a hobbit's.

"Look at me." Billy then realized, she was angry, but he couldn't for the life of him, guess why.

When he looked up, she had his box in her hand, his photo box. Her fingers were barely holding it up. Funny, he didn't notice it was missing when he woke up. At least he knows who moved the phone.

"What do you want me to say?" He rubbed his hand over his face, he was tired.

"What the hell was this? What were these?" She holds up a picture of them, in New Zealand, on the beach.

 

The beach was always their domain, their space to be free, and honest. On one of the rare occasions in which Viggo joined them, he snapped a picture of Billy and Dom, kissing like young lovers in the sand. Billy can almost feel Dom's hands still cupping his neck. He suddenly wants her to put his pictures down.

"Dom and I, we had a relationship. It ended." He gently peeled the various other, (rare) pictures that were proof of their romance, from her small hands. Without word he tucked them away in his box, and snaps it shut.

"When?" Her voice was trembling, and he knew she would be crying soon. He didn’t need to ask her to clarify. He took a cleansing breath before he answered her.

"Officially? As soon as the project ended, around the time I met you. Realistically, about nine months ago, at the Return of the King premiere."

He felt the slap before it even connected.

"You arsehole! All this time, you've lied to me! Jesus, the last movie! No wonder you weren't overly concerned whenever I couldn't make it to one of your events! You knew your Dommie-boy would be there so what did you need me for! For all I know, he could have called just now to confirm your next fuck session! You've been stolen by a fucking poof-from Manchester at that!"

He shook his head "no" like a little boy.

"That's not true. I-we, we've not spoken to each other since then. I cut the ties for you! I wanted a clean start. I wanted a normal life, a family!"

"You shouldn't have wasted your time William." She snatched off her spare key from the ring, tossed it onto the table, and slammed the door behind her.

Billy sat at the table with his arms at his sides. He’d been dishonest, and he's not a dishonest man. He wasn’t sure which felt worse: the fact that he just lost his girlfriend or the fact that he lied; he cut the ties for himself.

12:37

Stewart came over to visit. No doubt he’d been informed of the latest development. He didn’t say anything, just heated up water for tea, and picked up Billy's stale living room. Billy decided to take a nap, and Stewart promised to hold his calls until he woke up.

Billy was reminded of why he was such a good friend.

3:02

Billy woke up, and decided he needed the bathe. He could still smell the spilled beer and his face was sore. He wondered if he could really wash away some of the pain, like they say in songs. He didn’t think so. He was glad that he didn’t feel as grimy when he got out, and he's also glad Stewart cooked something. He thought if he were a hobbit he would have missed three meals by now, and his stomach rumbled in agreement.

3:19

"Was he worth it?" Stew asked.

Billy looked up from his bowl of soup. He hoped this conversation would come later, preferably over a pint, in a smoky corner of their favorite pub. It's too bright outside to be discussing this.

"I don't know." He replied, and was pleased that at least he was being honest.

"It won't be easy you know Bill. Not everyone will understand."

He was talking to him as if Billy had already made up his mind. Billy wasn't even sure what this whole thing meant. Not the letter, not the call. Dom hadn't even called back.

 

5:02

"Does he love you?" Billy desperately wished this conversation was over. Stew apparently had other plans. Billy rubbed his mouth wearily.

"He has a boyfriend."

"What does that have to do with anything? You had a girlfriend."

Billy never thought about that, actually. It was different for him. He didn't live in trendy Los Angeles. He never got his eyebrows waxed, or a weekly facial, and here people with blue hair still could earn a stare or two-even downtown. A man would want a wife when he grew up, and at 35, (lord, was he that old then,) he should have been grown up. It was high time to think about babies.

Dominic wasn't interested in babies. And he certainly didn't seem keen on settling down.

Billy decided not to think too hard about Stew's question, therefore he didn’t answer him.

5:41

"What's his boyfriend like then?" Billy openly glared at Stew. For someone who wasn't supposed to be talking about it, he sure was doing a bum job.

"Dunno, never met him." Billy hoped Stew felt as stupid as Billy's tone of voice suggested he was. If he did, it had no effect.

"You know what he looked like at least?"

"He's a model. Name's Hans something or the other."

"Oh." Stew looked down at his hands as if he's just learned of someone's passing. Way to cheer up your mate!

"He's from Germany." Billy added with a hint of petulance in his voice. Where did that come from?

"Oh." Stew replied, and this time, it was more encouraging, like when someone warns you that something will cost a load of money, but when you go to buy it, it's actually quite a bargain.

Maybe Dom was just buying in bulk. Quantity, over quality and all that.

7:04

"Will you leave Scotland for him?" Billy sighed loudly, and shifted in his chair. He didn't want to talk about this, yet it would seem Stew just didn’t understand the concept.

"I don't know." This too, was an honest answer.

"Will you miss her?"

Billy didn’t know how to react to that one, as it was not what he was expecting. Will he miss her? Sometimes, but he didn’t miss her like he missed Dom. He missed Dom even when they were in the same room.

"A little." That too, was an honest answer, and he was not so sure he liked this honesty business.

8:43

"I hope you don't get hurt." Stew remarked, as he gathered his coat, and clasped his hand on Billy's shoulder. His hand felt rather heavy against Bill’s shoulder, and Billy wonders when he became so weak.

 _I already am,_ he thought, as he looked down into his cup of tea. He touched the edge of the yellow sheet of paper, and the charred parts felt rough against his finger.

 

9:17

Billy had Italian for dinner. He watched TV, the news mainly. When he was sure the world was thoroughly shot to hell, he finished his scotch, and headed to his room. He can't be up late; he had a meeting with his agent in the morning.


	4. Thursday

Monday, I could wait till Tuesday  
If I make up my mind  
Wednesday would be fine, Thursday’s on my mind  
Friday’d give me time, Saturday could wait.  
But Sunday’d be too late.

Sting-Seven Days

Thursday

10:15 a.m.

“Christ Billy, you look like shit.”

Billy sighed, and kissed his agent on the cheek.

“Good-morning to you too. Hope the kids were well, yes?”

She nodded the affirmative, and motioned with her hand for him to sit.

“I mean it, have you been eating lad?”

Billy sat down on her comfy chair.

“I’m fine, really. Just didn’t sleep well last night.”

Billy hardly slept at all actually. He kept waiting for the phone to ring. It never did.

“Do you want to discuss it?”

“No.”

“Ah, so then it’s about Dominic.”  
.  
“Why do you say that?” He shifts in his chair uncomfortably.

“I knew all about your little fling with the boy, I had assumed you resolved it. Besides, the girlfriend was a clever ploy. Made my job easier I’ll tell you.”

Billy wondered if he should be disgusted with himself, or her. He decided on both, and made a note to send his (ex) girlfriend flowers as an apology for being such an ass.

“But now, you’re having second thoughts hm? Well, I’ll tell you, it’ll be harder to market you with him by your side. The scripts will dry up, and the roles will be harder to come by.”

Billy looked out the window, down at the courtyard. A young couple was swinging their son between them, holding onto his arm securely. He looked back at her.

“I haven’t given it much thought actually. And I broke up with my girlfriend.”

She didn’t seem fazed by this news. Billy wondered if she had been talking to Stew. Billy wondered why no one was surprised that he and his girlfriend weren’t together still. Billy started to get a little pissed.

“Listen Billy, don’t worry. Whatever you decide, we’ll work it out. No one had to know about you two.”

Aye, he was definitely pissed.

“Yes, they will. He won’t take me back under any other terms.” It’s the first time he’d said that out loud, and he was amazed at how good it felt.

“Listen Billy-“

He smiled ruefully and held up a small hand to forestall any further conversation.

He picked up the scripts she had for him, sent his regards to her family, and walked out the door. He just might need a new agent before all of this was over. Maybe Elijah can suggest one.

2:35

Despite his mood when he left his agent’s office, he still didn’t feel ready to call Dominic. He sat down on his couch, and stretched his legs out. He had been carrying the letter around, in his jacket pocket. The hidden pocket that rests over his heart. He decided not think about how corny that was. As soon as he got home, he pulled the paper out of his pocket, and unfolded it carefully. ( _Thought we weren’t going to obsess over this silly letter William?_ ) Billy told his brain to sod off. He looked down at the yellow sheet of paper, and rubbed his fingers over it again.

Dominic always was a writer, always scribbling in his journal, or whatever scrap of paper he could get his hands on. Then again, let’s not forget his habit of writing on his own hands. Half the time, when Dommie touched him, his fingers smelled like ink. Billy never looked at Papermate the same way again because of him.

Billy leaned his head back on the arm of the couch, and closed his eyes. He remembered the long hours spent in bed on lazy afternoons, with Dom writing love letters on his back. Usually, they would end up asleep, tangled up in each other, but sometimes, Dom would pull Billy up onto his knees, and take him from behind, his voice whispering the loving words he had just written on Billy’s back. Billy can still feel Dom’s lips mouthing the words on the back of his neck. Sometimes, just the thought of the pen on his skin would make his pants tight.

Billy looked down at his crotch, and sucked his teeth. He really needed get laid more often.

“You botched that properly didn’t you Billy?”

He curled up on his side, and stared into the blue cloth of his couch.

Elijah’s couch was blue. And it smelled funny, like cloves, sweat, and dried beer. He remembered the times spent on that couch, watching Elijah play video games with Dominic. It was usually hard to keep track of just who bested who more often, but luckily Dominic kept a tally on a board in the kitchen.

One of the last times Billy came to visit Dom in LA they had a fight on Elijah's couch. It ended in the kitchen. Billy thought Dom and Elijah were too close for comfort. He felt…inadequate (Old, he usually felt old.) around Elijah sometimes (almost all of the time), when Dom was around. He also noticed how affectionate they were with each other, (why’d they have to fondle each other all the damn time?) even in pictures at events, they were touching each other, standing close, hell, even hanging on top of each other at times. When he arrived in LA, he saw how they had become good friends, (too good if you asked him,) maybe even better friends than he and Dom, (were they shagging?) and it was too much to bear.

He remembers kicking Elijah out of his own house so he could talk with Dominic alone. At the time, Billy took Elijah’s swift departure as sign of guilt, until he later learned he went to hang out with Sean. Then, it all made sense. Billy would have never seen that coming, not for a million years. Sean was so…square. At any rate, Dom was not too pleased with Billy behaving like a “Stupid jealous tosser.” His back was rigid and he sat on the end of the couch, half turned to face Billy while they had it out.

“You’re too young for this. I should have let you go when we left New Zealand.”

“Don’t patronize me, and don’t presume to know shite about what I am ready for Billy Boyd.”

He got up from the couch so fast, it took Billy a few moments to register that he was gone. Dominic was in the kitchen, digging in the fridge for a beer.

“I’m not trying to patronize you Dominic I’m trying to save you.”

“Save me?”

 _Or you?_  
“What were you so afraid of?”

“Everything! You. Of losing you!”

_Of losing myself in you!_

He stepped close to Dominic, so close that he could swear he could hear his own heart beating.

“I’m playing for keeps Dommie. You’re going to wake up one day and not want to be bothered with an old man like me.”

Dominic’s eyes had gone all stormy and wet, and the truth of the matter was that Billy’s throat did feel a bit scratchy.

“I’ll never. I’ve never wanted anyone but you, not since I’ve met you. Suggesting I’d be fuck buddies with Elijah was bollocks and you know it.”

“Aye, I do. But I know I’m right too about you wanting a bit of freedom Dom. If I’m not right now, I will be in the end.”

“Bills, let’s take this one day at a time ok?” Dominic kissed his knuckles, and Billy forced himself to smile.

That hadn’t been what he wanted to hear.

Looking back it was probably fair after all, Billy did have a girlfriend (who he probably didn’t deserve), and had decided to move from the stage “dating” to “girlfriend” shortly after his trip to LA when he had that row with Dominic. Billy thought he would be doing Dom a favor, taking a girlfriend so Dom could see he was free to pursue another. If Dominic had a problem with Billy’s illogical sense of fidelity, he didn’t talk about it. He dated a girl and guy here and there, but never met anyone worth writing home about.

When Dom left Mexico, there was a silent agreement between them. When they would meet, they would try to live by the terms in which they parted. Mexico was supposed to be it, the last shot.

Too bad Billy didn’t listen and as a result, fucked himself, no pun intended. When he was in town again, about four months before the last premiere, he went to see Dominic. Dominic was with a girl then, a cute blond with curly hair, said she was from Grenada Hills, like Billy was supposed to know where that was.

They managed to go three days without messing things up. On the fourth day, or night rather, Dominic touched his hand as he reached for more beer nuts. Billy looked at the point in which their fingers connected, and knew his eyes had turned a dark green. Smoldering, that’s what Dom had said they were doing. All Billy knew was that shortly thereafter, he was buried to the hilt inside Dom, and they were clinging to each other for dear life. He couldn’t stop himself from sobbing into Dom’s shoulder as he came, nor stop himself from blanketing Dom with pent up words of love.

Two days later, Billy left, without discussion.

Dominic never called.

4:59

“He still loves you, you know.”

Billy sighed into the mouthpiece of the phone, and switched ears. He briefly considered changing his phone number.

“That’s good to know.” Billy remarked irritably.

“He does, Billy. Don’t be a stupid shit. Go see him.”

“Orlando, just because you have enough frequent flyer miles to fly off to whatever new shag you have discovered, didn’t mean all of us were the type to make such grand gestures. “

“Don’t be daft Bill. If you wait too much longer, you’ll be too late.”

“Aye, how’s that? And did you forget he had a bloody boyfriend then?”

Billy shifted in his chair, because for some reason, his palms had gotten all sweaty, and his heart was racing.

“Billy…”

Orlando sighed and he could imagine the man deliberating over something.

“Do you know something I don’t Orlando?”

If the icy chill just shot through his veins was any clue, then Billy was sure Orlando did indeed know something.

“Bill, the guy wanted him to move in with him, back in New York. He’s promised to give an answer by Monday.”

Billy’s hand let go of the phone, and it hit the floor with a loud clattering noise. Billy leaned down to pick it up, and hit his head on the coffee table, hard.

“Stupid fucking table!” Billy hit the table with the phone; he could barely hear what Orlando was saying.

“I hate this fucking table! I hate it!”

“Bill! Billy!” Orlando’s voice was getting hard to hear over the static.

Billy wasn’t satisfied until he kicked the table over, and stomped into his bedroom to pick up the other phone. The other one will be out of commission for a bit.

“Orlando?”

“Billy, what the fuck happened?”

“Ah, erm, I hit my head on the table.”

Orlando was polite enough not to reply.

“So, Dom’s gonna be a New Yorker Huh? It should be interesting to hear him with a New York accent. It’s bad enough he already sounds like a Yankee Doodle as it is.” Billy forced a chuckle, except it sounded more like a sob.

“Bills…”

Billy winced at Orlando’s choice of name. Dominic called him Bills.

“Listen ah, I’ve got to go Orlando. I need to eat dinner, and clean up a bit.”

“Billy…”

“If, ah, you see the guys, send my love.”

“Billy don’t…”

“Cheers Orlando.”

Billy didn’t eat dinner, and he didn’t clean up. He did what any self respecting Scot would do when he hears news like this: he went to the pub.

5:37

“Billy-lad! Good to see you!”

The patrons waved their pints and then joined the bartender in his greeting. Billy felt like he was stuck in an episode of the American TV Show Cheers.

“Hey!” He replied, and was amazed at how cheerful he sounded. He found his favorite booth in a smoky dark corner. This, he decided, was where Stew should have talked to him about Dom in the first place.

Three pints (or was it four?) of beer later and he was feeling great. He even made a bit of conversation with the waitress, Mary.

“Billy, you’ve been gone a long time! Too long. And look at you! You can’t have been eatin’. You’re not much more than skin bones! Stephen! Get this lad something to eat!”

After a proper meal, meat, potatoes, and a good nip of scotch, Billy started to feel sleepy. He leaned back on the booth, and was hardly aware of his eyes closing. With his eyes closed, he felt like he’s back in New Zealand again. He felt like he was just saving their booth, while Dom went to piss or bring back a couple of pints. He thought of the moments in which he knew he was falling for Dom. He opened his eyes, and looked down at the (dog-eared) piece of notebook paper.

“Billy, what were you thinking about?”

Billy looked up from his coaster and smiled. Dommie loved to have deep conversations when he was thoroughly hammered.

“You,” Billy replied, and then took a deep swig from his mug.

“What about me?” Dominic asked, while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Billy took a sigh, which was interrupted by a small burp, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Real attractive Boyd. You’re sweeping me off my feet.”

“Am I? Well then, I shan’t quit while I’m ahead.” Billy motioned with his hands for Dom to move from out of the booth. Dominic agreed, though he was confused.

He wasn’t suspicious though. Billy would have been, were the tables turned, but Dominic always trusted him.

“Bills, where were we…”

Billy waited until Dom was facing him, before he bent his knees, and with a great huff, hauled Dominic over his shoulder, and carried him out of the pub. He carried him as far as the end of the block, managed to turn the corner, before his heart informed him that it was going to shut down, and his lungs were also on strike. He felt like more than just a bit of an eejit, leaning against the wall, his chest heaving pitifully for air, more air. His back hurt too.

Dominic just stared at him.

“Bill. Why did you just carry me out of the pub and down the street, nearly killing yourself, breaking your back, and ruining the movie in the process?”

Billy closed his eyes, and felt the flush on his cheeks. He was still honest then, so he gave the appropriate answer. He spoke between breaths.

“I-wanted-to-show-you, oh Jesus I’m tired, getting too old for this. That-I-really-could-sweep-you-off-your-feet.”

Dominic studied him, yes, that’s what he did he just studied him for a moment, before a most silly grin erupted.

“Why, William Boyd. That’s the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. Stupid, yes, but romantic.”

“Ah, sod off Dominic. And don’t call me Willi-oomph!”

Billy never got to finish his sentence, he was preoccupied with a mouth full of Dom.


	5. Friday

Do I have to tell a story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet  
Sting-Seven Days

 

Friday.

1:17 p.m.

“Dommie?”

Billy looked up blearily for a friendly face. He saw Elijah instead.

“No, you fucking slapper. Wake the hell up.”

What the fuck?

“The hell happened?”

Billy tried to sit up, but the room won’t sit still when he did, and Elijah shoved him back down. Billy was a little confused. First Lij wanted him to wake up then he wanted him to lie down? Which was it?

“You made a complete ass of yourself. I saved you.”

“What?” Billy rolled on his side, and moaned. His mouth had gone watery and stomach had decided to replicate a tsunami, and he was gonna…

“Gross Billy. Fuck, how much did you drink last night?”

“Last night? What time was it?”

Billy ran his hands, which were shaking, over his sticky eyes.

“Um, 1:19 Friday.”

Billy wondered why Elijah emphasized the word Friday. Did he miss something?

“Uhh.” Billy groaned, and this time, he got up. He had to take a mean piss.

1:24

Billy was just about done pissing, when he thinks of something. What the fuck was Elijah doing here?  
1:26

“I just thought of something. What are you doing here?”

“Tell me you didn’t think that while holding your dick.”

Billy didn’t look Elijah in the eyes.

“Well, do you have an answer?”

Elijah didn’t look Billy in the eyes.

“I was here the whole time. Well, in London actually, but, I decided to come and see you, to cheer you up. I heard about your girlfriend.”

Billy was going to have to buy Stew a muzzle for Christmas.

“It’s ok. I’m fine really.” Billy waved a hand to assure Elijah.

“I can see that.”

Elijah looked Billy up and down, and suddenly Billy felt very pathetic in his vomit stained boxers and an undershirt. Perhaps he should have a shower.

2:07

Bill thought the shower would wake him up. It didn’t. Now he was sleepy, and he didn’t even say goodnight to Elijah when he stumbled, (starkers) into his bedroom to sleep. Billy realized he didn’t know if it was one in the morning or evening, and he didn’t care.

4:17

Billy woke up to the sound of someone talking on the phone. He cracked one eye open, then shut it quickly. Someone had the lamp on in his room, and it burned.

“Ya, he’s asleep now. Poor bastard looks like shit. Uh-huh. No, he’s ok now. He puked up at least three days of food, and,” Billy could feel Elijah turn around to look at him. “From the looked of things he’s lost at least 10 pounds so... I will. I know. Ok. Bye.”

“Good morning.” Billy mumbled around the pillow.

“You mean good evening.” Elijah replied. Billy nodded his head slowly in agreement. He was pleased to discover that the room had stopped moving now.

Billy got up from the bed, and put a damp hand onto his head. Elijah was looking at him again, like a mother hen. Billy sighed.

“Man, you really look…”

“Like shite, I know, I’ve heard.” Billy remarked irritably, and walked across the room for some boxers, with the sheet still wrapped around his waist. He didn’t feel comfortable being naked in front of Elijah, not after what happened at the last premiere.

Elijah didn’t seem to give a shit.

“Do you remember anything from last night?”

Billy felt his shoulders become very tense. The last time someone asked him that question, he woke up to find he had lost his virginity. To a man. Well, another kid his age, but still…

“I remember eating, and then dozing off against the booth. Why?” Billy was only sort of aware of the fact that he balled the sheet up in his hands nervously.

“You got sick Bill. Mary said you sorta keeled over, and when she lifted you up, you blew chunks all over her.”

Billy added Mary name to the list of women who he was going to have to send flowers to.

“I never saw you get sick, and we used to drink a lot Billy. Did you eat?”

Billy tried to remember. Come to think of it, he couldn’t remember eating anything other than the meal Mary served him.

“I had dinner.” Billy replied.

“I thought so. That’s why you threw up all over the place. I hope I never have to see that again.”

Billy flipped Elijah off, before going to take a piss.

5:34

“You were talking about Dom last night too.”

Elijah looked at him sideways, while he proceeded to kick Billy’s ass at some new racing game.

“Oh yea? What was I saying?” Billy tried to act like he didn’t care.

Elijah rolled his eyes.

“You were going on about how you’re heartbroken. How you were a fool to leave him in the first place. If you had not left, he would never have found a new boyfriend, and you two could be together. You hung all over Mark, and told him how great Dom was, and how you had to stop being a coward.”

“I said all that?” Billy was a bit amazed, and more than just bit embarrassed. He hadn’t exactly wanted to share his love life with half of Glasgow.

“Yeh, then barfed all over Mark’s bar. He called you some nice things in Gaelic. You asked the other patrons to vote on whether you not you should fly to America and see Dommie, or let him be, and stay home and probably die of a broken heart like the elves do. They voted for you to go to Dom by the way.”

Billy blinked slowly. Elijah beat him. Elijah complained that the game sucked, but was glad he didn’t pay for it. Billy bristled. He paid for the game.

 

6:47

“You’re still pissed at me aren’t you?” Elijah announced.

Billy looked at him over his cup of tea. It burned the back of his throat so bad that tears leapt into his eyes, but he didn’t complain.

“No.”

Elijah stared at him for a moment, chewing the inside of his cheek.

“You are. I could see it in your face. Listen Billy, Dom and I-“

“I said I wasn’t still pissed. Drop it Elijah.”

Elijah’s eyes lit up. Billy knew that expression. Elijah was going to push his buttons, and no one could irritate Billy quite like Mr. Wood here.

“I won’t drop it you silly drunken wanker. We’re going to talk about this. I never had my chance, with you and Dom going on.”

Billy decided he was still too tired for this, and without word, got up from his kitchen chair, and stormed back toward his room.

“So you’re going to just walk away huh Billy? You were always very good at that it seems. You would think that’s what led to Dom kissing me, but it wasn’t.”

 

Billy closed his eyes. He didn’t stop his journey towards his room in fact he sped up.

Elijah was fast on his heels.

“You wouldn’t even listen to Dom. You wouldn’t even give him a chance.”

Elijah should shut the fuck up. He didn’t know what he’s talking about. He slammed the door to his bedroom in his face. Elijah stood in front of the door, yelling at him.

“Well Billy, the truth of the matter was you don’t deserve Dom. You don’t deserve him. He loves you with all he had to give. And you’re childish too, did I mention childish? You get all bent out of shape over a drunken kiss. Well let me tell you something, he only did it to make you jealous. You were breaking his fucking heart you cunt. It didn’t mean anything to him, and it certainly didn’t mean anything to me.”

Billy felt his teeth grit. Drunken kisses were what started this mess in the first place. He snatched the door open so fast Elijah flinched. He took a fistful of Elijah’s shirt. Elijah got his wish. Billy was pissed, and ready to talk about it.

“If it didn’t mean anything to either of you, then you two are the shittiest actors I have ever seen, because it certainly looked like you were enjoying it. And you sure looked guilty when Sean and I found you.”

Elijah didn’t look scared, or angry. He just looked sad.

“I was guilty. It was a juvenile prank. And, it wasn’t enough anyway. Sean couldn’t care less. He couldn’t care less Bill, and it broke my heart.”

Elijah was going to cry, and if he did, Bill wasn’t sure how he was going to handle it. He also thought Elijah misunderstood Astin. He and Astin had a lot in common lately. Billy wondered if Elijah sent him a letter too.

“You know, I wasn’t still pissed. Not really. Not at you Elijah. It was just…”

Billy heaved a quivering sigh.

“I know. Dom told me. You already had worried in the past that he and I had a thing going on. You thought he was lying to you all this time. “

Billy winced, now he knew how his girlfriend felt.

“I’m sorry Elijah.” Billy smoothed his hand down over Elijah’s crumpled shirt. He was sorry, in so many ways.

Elijah’s eyes widened, as he fully began understand Billy statement.

“Billy, don’t do this. Don’t make this a Grecian tragedy. You love Dom. Dom loves you. It’s as simple as that. The rest was just details.”

Billy smiled sadly at Elijah and headed back into his room. He didn’t close the door this time. Elijah stomped into Billy’s living room, but returned a few moments later with something in his hand. Billy looked up from his bed curious.

“Do you have any fucking idea how hard it was for him to write this? Especially after all the fucked up things you said to him that night? You ripped him to shreds, and left me to pick up the pieces. You were right last night Billy, you are a coward.”

“It’s not gonna work again Elijah, I’m on to you. I’ve made my decision.”

Billy couldn’t help but eye the paper, Dom’s letter that Elijah waved around wildly. He wanted to take it from him, but didn’t.

“Well, you made the wrong decision, and I’m not going to allow it. You’re not going to let him go. You’re not going to be like Astin. It’s not for the best, god dammit, and he’ll never be happy again! One of us should actually be happy. It’s not natural for hobbits to be miserable! If anyone’s gonna be miserable, its gonna be me! I’m Frodo! He was the only depressed hobbit!”

Billy blinked at Elijah’s little rant (geek) then found his anger again.

“He won’t be happy again eh? That’s funny because…”

He got up from his bed, and pulled up the picture of Dom and Hans that he saved to his desktop. ( _Not the least bit obsessive, and we didn’t spend hours staring at the picture did we William?_ )

“He looked pretty damn happy here!”

Billy holds the picture so close to Elijah’s eyes that his eyes cross.

“He does not Billy, take another look at the picture.”

Elijah shoved Billy away.

“Does too.”

Billy gestured to the picture of Dom and his German weenie angrily to emphasize.

“Does not, ugh, damn you!”

Elijah left the room again, and returned with the box. Billy’s box.

“Let’s do a comparison, hmm?”

Elijah dug through the assortment of pictures, (they were all of him and Dom, he put the others in another box) until he produced one to his liking.

“This was you and Dom, together, and happy.”

Elijah jumped up behind Billy on the bed, and snaked his arm around Billy’s shoulder to shove the picture in his face. Billy looked down at it with a pang. He saw himself with Dom, and Elijah, on a hunting trip. They were looking at each other, an easy smile on their lips. Billy remembered thinking that Dommie’s eyes looked like they swallowed the overcast sky. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Elijah was the only one looking into the camera. Billy swallowed the lump that had lodged itself into his throat.

“And this was Dom and Hans together. Happy?” Elijah asked softer than before.

Billy looked down at the picture, Elijah had the original. He saw Dom and Hans, on the beach, with Elijah again. Dom’s arm was draped over Hans’ shoulder casually, and he had a big smile on his face. Billy looked down at the picture then back up to Elijah.

“You sent this to me-“

Billy paused to take a breath.

“You sent this to me on purpose didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Dom’s my friend too Billy.”

Billy looked down at the picture, searching for the answer to his problems. He’d studied the picture since Tuesday, and he always came to the same conclusion. Dom looked happy. Billy didn’t think he should bother going to see Dom and mess things up again. Billy didn’t think he could just be friends with Dom, and didn’t know if they should try to be more than friends.

Billy got up and stared out the window. There was much to consider, if he were to go to see Dom. He knew Dom would not allow for him to leave again, except maybe to pack his things up and come to live with him in America. Billy thought some more, and was surprised at the surge of anger that flooded his head. If Dom was willing to run off to New York for some guy he’s been with for four months, why couldn’t he come back here?

“You never asked him to.”

Billy was startled by Elijah’s answer. He didn’t know he said that out loud.

“He never seemed like he wanted to.”

Elijah sighed, and fell back on Billy’s bed, crossing his hands behind his head.

“Now we get to real issue. Tell me Billy, what was the biggest problem you have with going to Dom?”

Billy looked down, and found he had no good method of answering that question. They had so many problems. Dom was so young, and carefree, he never seemed to want the same things Billy did. Billy knew he was stubborn, and he knew he hurt Dom over and over again. Billy looked down at his hands, then back up again at Elijah.

“You’re terrified.” Elijah said this as if it was a true revelation. Billy realized Elijah was probably right.

“There’s much at stake here Elijah. It’s gotten messy.”

“Take it one day at a time Bill.”

Billy set his jaw, but the words came galloping out anyway.

“I don’t want to take it one day at a time, I’m old! Tomorrow may never come! I want it all Elijah, I want him completely, all of him, forever. Forever.” Billy ended lamely.

“Dommie wanted to take it one day at a time.” Billy added, and sat down on numb legs onto his chair. He wondered if the alcohol could still be in his system. He wasn’t usually prone to such poetic fancy.

“Bill, look at the picture.”

Elijah wasn’t as soft as he was the first time. In fact, he talked to Billy like Billy was senile. He might be older, but wasn’t that damn old. Billy sighed, and looked down again. He looked into Dom’s eyes and smiled at the golden hue his skin was. The sun worshipped Dommie, making his skin go all smooth and alluring.

He looked into his eyes, and frowned. Usually, when Dommie smiled, his whole face would crinkle up, and the soft skin around his eyes would be crinkle capital. Billy looked into Dom’s eyes, and noticed they are devoid of said crinkle. Billy looked closer, holding the picture up to his face, and squinted. Come to think of it, his smile did look a bit stiff, and his posture was all wrong. He only seemed to be touching Hans on his shoulder. His hips, legs, and torso were almost pulling away. Billy couldn’t remember a time when Dom would put his arm around him, and not make it an Olympic sport to touch as much surface area of Billy’s body as he possibly good without making the press suspicious. Billy would hate to think of what would happen if Dommie didn’t have to behave in front of the camera. He would probably hang off of him. Billy looked up into Elijah’s eyes and smiled. Elijah’s eyes went into high beams, and he lifted his chin from his fists.

“Have you come to a conclusion?”

“Aye.”

Billy couldn’t help the grin, as he picked up his (precious) piece of notebook paper, and tucked it into his pants pocket.

“What then?”

Elijah was smiling with him, and had jumped up from his spot across from Billy.

“Could you recommend an agent for me?”

Elijah’s stopped his excited bouncing abruptly and asked, “What?”

Billy just laughed, for the first time in five days.


	6. Saturday

Seven days will quickly go  
The fact remains, I love her so  
Seven days, so many ways  
But I can't run away

Sting-Seven Days

Saturday

10:17 a.m.

Several conversations are taking place at the same time in Billy’s living room. Billy puts a finger over his ear, to muffle some of the noise.

“Wait, I cannae hear you. What time did you say you have?” Billy glares at his houseguests and steps outside onto his porch.

“I said there are not any available flights out of Glasgow to New York or Los Angeles until Monday morning.”

Billy swallows a curse, and sighs.

“How about Edinburgh?” It would be a drive, but nothing serious.

“No sir sorry. If you want to leave the country, you’ll have to get to London. You would have more options there.”

Billy sighs loudly, and calculates. He it could take him anywhere from 5-7 hours to get to London, and it’s already nearly half past ten.

“What do you have out of London then?”

“I have one flight available from London to New York. You would have to arrange another flight from there to Los Angeles.”

Billy bites his lip that is taking a big chance.

“I’ll take it.”

“You’ll take two.”

Billy whirls around, and pulls a face at Elijah.

“I’ll take two?”

“I have two sir, but in first class.”  
“First class?”

Billy can feel his credit card melt.

“You’ll take two.” Elijah repeats again, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll take two.” Billy sighs, digging out his wallet.

“Your total is £8456.40 sir.”

“Eight thousand pounds??”

Billy drops his wallet on the ground.

“Yes sir and I added a £10 discount per ticket since you told me the website wasn’t functional. We normally only give it to online reservations.”

“Thanks.” Billy remarks, while pulling out the appropriate credit card to pay for the tickets.

“You’re paying for a room when we get there Elijah.” Billy grouses in between reading off the numbers.

11:05

“Christ Margaret, I’m only going to Los Angeles for a spell, I’ll be back!”

Billy pulls her closer, even though he’s complaining.

“You make sure you eat good-feed him Elijah-and tell Dommie I said hello yes?”

Billy nods, smiling despite his furious blush.

He turns to pack up his car, he has only one bag, his mobile, and of course, the letter. Billy wanted to call Dom, but Elijah suggested he just surprise Dommie and show up at his door, like a scene from a love story. Billy thought it was incredibly corny, but then Elijah started quoting the drunken speech he gave at the pub in front of Margie, and he agreed to shut him up. Billy looks at his watch, while watching Elijah talk in hushed tones with Stew, and panics. It’s 11:15, and their flight leaves at 9:00 pm. They have to leave now!

“Elijah! Move your arse, we’ll see him soon!”

1:13

“Billy, you are driving way to fast. That’s saying something coming from me.”  
Billy turns briefly to glare at Elijah, before shifting gears.

2:17

“Billy, seriously, you are going really fast, can you slow down a little bit. This isn’t a race you know.”

Billy thinks he should have sedated Elijah before letting him get in the car. He makes a note to do so at the next rest stop.

4:03

Elijah didn’t take the pill. Billy will have his bollocks on a necklace for Dommie if he doesn’t shut the hell up.

5:05

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck! Fuck tires, fuck blowouts, just Fuck!

“Billy, you said fuck way too much in the sen-“

“Shut the fuck up Elijah, I’m trying to think!”

Billy paces a few steps up and down the side of the road. This little set back is going to cost them. Why the hell didn’t his car come with a spare tire? As much as he paid for it, it should damn well come with a spare fucking tire. And why, for the love of GOD won’t his mobile work here? Could it to be due to the rain that has begun to fall?

5:09

“I left my cell at your house.”

“You what?”

Billy kicks his tire hard then winces. That’s going to hurt like a bitch once his brain registers how hard he kicked it. He should have worn boots.

5:14

“It looks like you broke it.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

Elijah nearly falls out of the side of the car laughing at Billy.

“The hell is so damn funny then?”  
“It’s really amusing to hear someone from the UK say that for some reason.”

“Glad I could tickle your fancy, ow!”

“Dumbass.”

6:27

“I can see the lights.”

“Shut up Elijah.”

“No really, some one is coming!

Billy leaps out of the car, waving his arms around frantically, before he remembers his toe. He nearly falls flat on his face.

“Having a bit of trouble?”

It takes every once of self control for Billy not to throttle the man.

7:30

Billy thinks he will never, ever let Elijah drive his car again, even if he is near death. He’s so adamant about it, he makes Elijah pull over (Pull the fuck over now or I’ll gouge your fucking pretty eyes out I swear it!) and drives, with a broken toe. A broken big toe. Billy is certain he must be in love, and promises to disembowel Dominic if he isn’t a little bit happy to see Billy.

8:02

Billy is starting to get worried. They have hit a spot of traffic, and at the rate they are going they might not clear security in time for their flight.

8:43

They have moved 4 kilometers in the past forty-one minutes. Billy is definitely worried.

8:57

Billy calls the poor bastard who caused the accident every insult he knows in three different languages as he drives past him. He then hopes no one was seriously injured. He passes the accident site, and like everyone else, cranes his neck to see what happened. He amends his hope for everyone’s safety. He hopes the silly fuck that hit the police car is hurt a little. He prays he can get another flight.

9:46  
“You can’t get another flight.”

“What? Why? There is no other flight in this entire airport tonight?”

“The next flight doesn’t leave until 6 a.m. And it will cost you £400 more to transfer it.”

“£400? I don’t believe-“

“We’ll take two.”

Billy cuts his eyes at the blue eyed wonder, but digs out his wallet.

10:27

“Are you scared Billy?”

Billy turns from his spot by the window, and looks at Elijah. He repositions his foot on the plush ottoman before he answers him.

“A little.”

Elijah nods and leans back onto the bed.

“Well, at least we’ll get there in time. Even catching the flight in the morning, we’ll be in CA before Sunday. Good thing we are going to have time go back for us. If he was here, and you were in CA, you would have been too late.”

Billy nods sleepily, and covers yawn with his mouth.

“Elijah?”

He considers asking him about Sean.

“What?”

He decides against it; Elijah looks surprisingly vulnerable in the streetlight glow, and he doesn’t think he can deal with two people’s anxiety. His own is more than enough.

“Thanks.” Billy hopes he doesn’t sound too lame, or too much like a greeting card.

“No problem Billy.” Elijah yawns sleepily, and turns on his side. He’s asleep in moments.

11:32

Billy thinks he would be much better off if he was on the plane. If he was on the plane, he would not be awake, as he always sleeps on planes, to make the time go by faster. If he was on the plane, he would be asleep and therefore would not be awake to think about all the possible outcomes to his meeting Dom again. He would not be allowed to fret of Dom’s reaction to his arrival, or theorize on the possibility that he and Elijah misinterpreted his letter, and therefore got the meaning all wrong.

He did, after all, write “TREES” on his hand to promote his environmentalist efforts. What if seven days was the name of some charity in India that takes in poverty stricken youths? What if Seven Days was just a prank after all, designed to have Billy sit up for Seven days, worrying over it, until he calls on Sunday laughing, and asking “Did you get the joke yet, or have you gone crazy trying to figure it out?”

Billy eases himself off the chair, and digs out his mobile. Perhaps he has a message.

11:35

He has no messages, and when he called home, Stew assured him that Dom had not called. Never mind Billy didn’t ask specifically if Dom called, rather he asked of anyone had called and Stew assured him Dom had not called. Now, Stew thinks he is a neurotic loser for sure. Billy then remembers his drunken spectacle. Stew has probably thought this for some time now.

11:42

Billy is more than just a little annoyed that everyone else seemed to know how much he wanted to see Dom again especially when he thought he was doing such a good job at not thinking(talking) about Dom.

11:44

Then again, Billy would avoid talking about Dom like the plague. That could have been a clue.

11:52

And there was the time, a month after the Premiere, when he nearly ripped that punching bag open because Stew wanted to talk about what happened in New York, and Billy just didn’t wanna fucking talk about it. He still can’t go to that gym he can’t face people he cried in front of.

11:56

Come to think of it, Billy really fucking hates New York. It is full of nothing but evil, cheating boyfriend memories. Now Dommie’s new boyfriend wants him to live there. How fitting.

11:57

Alright, maybe cheating boyfriend was a bit harsh. Elijah and he both swear they only did it to arouse jealousy. And if the haunted look and foot long bags that are under Elijah’s eyes are any clue, then they both were telling the truth. Billy can accept he was wrong, especially if Dommie wants him still. Ha, how would Hans feel knowing Dommie called him over to take him back? Billy doesn’t think he’d like that too much. He briefly recalls a few martial arts maneuvers in case…well…in case of…just in case.

Billy looks down at the (crumpled, dirty, singed) piece of yellow notebook paper that (smells faintly of beer) he still keeps in his jacket pocket. He hopes he was not mistaken in his interpretation of Dommie’s letter because he really doesn’t know what he will do if Dommie won’t have him. He also really really doesn’t wanna have to go toe to toe with a bloke that is 6’10 only to have Dommie tell him he was mistaken. To quote Elijah, that would really suck.

11:59

Billy’s toe hurts, and the pills Elijah gave him are making him sleepy. Billy doesn’t know why, since it was only Tylenol. Billy looks back down at his letter, and sighs. Tomorrow can’t come soon enough.


	7. Sunday

Seven Days, so many ways  
But I can’t run away.  
I can’t run away.

Sting-Seven Days.

Sunday

4:35 am

“Billy wake up.”

Billy groaned, he felt like he just fell asleep ten minutes ago.

“Whattimewasit?”

“Um, 4:30 am”

Ah, that would be because he did fall asleep ten minutes ago, after enduring a miserable night of feeling sleepy but being too nervous to do anything about it.

“We have to go now, or we’ll be late and miss the flight.”

Billy jumped out of his bed, then fell face first onto the plush carpet.

Ow.

“You bean neck. You fell asleep on the chair, with your foot on the ottoman. Why didn’t you get in bed?”

“Wasn’t planning on bedding there.” Billy mumbled, and gave Elijah a look that would freeze beer.

“Well, brush your choppers and come on.”

“I haven’t got time to shower?”

Elijah gave him a look that’s colder than a witch’s tit.

“You showered last night, I’m sure Dom won’t mind it if you are a little rank. Besides we’ll freshen up in LA before we go to his place.”

“Right then.” Billy replied, as he ran a numb hand over his face.

5:17

“Elijah, if we miss this flight, I’m going to, hell, I dunno what I’m going to do.”

Billy openly glared at the fat bastard that was in front of them in the security check line. They have no luggage, only a carry on, as Billy arranged to have it sent to his house, opting to only carry the bare necessities to save time. Apparently this fucker didn’t know or understand the concept.

“I think the first thing you do will be to take you frustration on this Mike Myers character over here.” Elijah replied while playing Tetris on his mobile phone.

Did Billy mention Elijah was a geek?

5:37

“Here you go sir; your destination was gate 27. Have a safe flight.”

Gate 27 huh? Billy looked at the gate they are closest to. Gate 3.

“Flight 117 London to New York City. Final Boarding call.”

“Fuck! Come on Elijah, they could get your autograph at the next convention.”

5:57

“Wow Billy.”

“What?”

“Never knew you could trip someone with a broken toe.”

“Hey, don’t start on me ok? The ends justified the means.”

“But all they wanted was an autograph. I don’t think they even spoke English.”

“Didn’t matter alright? They should have known from the way we were running from them that now was not a good time to ask for an autograph. Besides,” Billy shifted in his chair uncomfortably. “It was an accident, and even the security guard agreed.”

“That’s 'cause the security guard didn’t see you try to throw your cell phone to the left as a diversion.”

“It worked didn’t it?”

“Sure, but now we have no cell phone.”

Billy grunted irritably, and turned away from Elijah, to look out the window.

“Well, I’ll have to get a new one then. Now, please, shut up and enjoy the £4000 seat.”

“You’re certainly grumpy in the morning. How the hell did Dom put up with you?”

Billy grinned evilly.

“He put out.”

Now it was Elijah’s turn to shift uncomfortably.

7:25 (UK time)

Billy’s sleep, (in which he was remembering mornings with Dom, who smelled of fabric softener, musk, and a little tang of sweat,) was interrupted by the staccato snort of Elijah’s snoring. Billy gave him a sharp elbow in the ribs.

“Ow, bastard.”

Billy smiled, and turned onto his side. He felt the icy Plexiglas window against his forehead, and realized he was probably getting sick; he was burning up.

8:47 am (Eastern Standard Time)

“Billy? Wake up man.”

Billy felt like his head had been run over by the airplane.

“Uhh.”

“Wake up, we’re here.”

Billy opened one bright green eye, and rolled it shut.

“Ok.”

He cleared his throat, and unfastened his lap belt. His foot hurt like hell.

9:15

“So, the next flight was in four hours then? Nothing sooner?”

“Let me check and see if perhaps there had been a couldcellation.”

Billy nodded tiredly and leaned his head on the counter. In truth, he was rather glad the next flight won’t be soon because now that he was in the US, he really started to feel nervous. He was in no hurry to be face to face with Dominic Monaghan.

“Billy! Wait, Bill!”

Billy turned around to see Elijah running over to him, waving his arms like a nut. Billy’s eyes flickered around him, hoping no one had figured out who they are. It would seem his luck was holding out.

“I just got off the phone with Orlando, we have a problem.”

Billy swore he could hear said luck running away from him screaming.

“Dominic isn’t in LA, he’s in New York.”

“What? Why?”

Billy wasn’t aware that he was swaying until his back hit the counter, hard.

“Sir, I do have a flight sooner, do you still want it?”

Billy jumped at the sound of the voice, but turned around and smiled politely.

“Um, no, thank you. It would seem our friend was already here.”

The woman hesitated for a moment, her brown eyes locked with his, before Elijah broke the silence.

“Come on Billy.”

Billy limped away from the counter, yet he could still feel her eyes on him. Hmm, maybe she did recognize them.

“Good lookin' out Billy Boyd. You’re here for Dominic remember?”

“What are you on about? I wasn’t trying anything with her. She was, she kept staring was all, and it’s impolite to avoid eye contact with someone.”

Billy was doubly irritated, because he had had similar conversations with Dom about the phenomenon in which women (or men) would stare at him, in his eyes, and Billy would (politely) stare back. Dom said they would get sucked in. Billy never really cared much, until he found himself in a similar vortex with Dommie. Then, things changed.

“So, tell me why he was here, (With Hans) instead of in LA?”

Waiting for Billy.

“He was in New York the whole time according to Orlando.”

“You mean you haven’t spoken to Dom either?”

Elijah looked down at his trainers shyly.

“Not since I came to London. I went to his place, just before he sent the letter out it seems, and asked him to go see you, and stop being a dick.”

“What did he say?”

“Well, you’re here aren’t you?”

Billy nodded, but still wanted to know what he said.

“He wanted you to reach out for him. I told him you had to have a clue.”

Billy could almost feel the notebook paper burning against his chest. Or perhaps that was the flu he was fighting.

“Do you know where he was staying?”

“Yea, the Waldorf Astoria. Real classy place. “

Billy looked down at his (stiff, most likely rank) jeans and ran his fingers through his hair, (which was sticking up in every possible direction) and prayed he didn’t have any trouble getting up to see Dominic.

10:15

Billy was beginning to think God could give a flying fuck about his hopes and prayers. He set his jaw and rolled his eyes at the concierge.

“Try looking up Merry Brandybuck then. I know he’s here, in room,”

Billy looked over to Elijah to finish.

“Room 2117.”

“Right, he’s in room 2117, and he wouldn’t have used his bloody real name, so why don’t you just call him and let me in!”

The concierge looked nonplussed. Billy had to fight the urge to leap over the counter, snatch him by the stupid red striped tie, and pound his pretty face into the lovely marble countertop.

But then, he’d be arrested, and wouldn’t get to see Dommie and talk to him. Billy sighed.

“I’m sorry sir.”

“Well, then we’ll take a room on the 21st floor.”

Billy looked over to Elijah curiously.

“Oh?”

Billy swore the bastard concierge sneered at them, but by the time he registered it, the man looked innocent as a wee bairn.

“I said we’ll take a room on the 21st floor.”

“Would you like a suite with smoking or non smoking sir?”

Elijah grit his teeth before answering.

“Smoking, there was no way I’ll survive the rest of this day without lighting up.”

Several ( _agonizing_ ) moments passed as the man prepared the appropriate ( _fucking unnecessary_ ) paper work for Elijah to sign, ( _if he took any fucking longer I’m going to howl_ ) before the concierge handed them each a keycard.

“Here you are sirs enjoy your stay at the Waldorf Astoria. If you’ll just direct us to your luggage…”

Billy snatched the keycard and ran (hobbles actually) to the elevator before the concierge finished the word “enjoy”.

10:24

It was poetic justice that the elevator should be so bloody slow. Who knew it could take so long to go up twenty-one floors.

10:28

Finally! Billy ran down the hallway (17 rooms worth to be exact) and knocked urgently on the door. It was then that the fear, and nerves caught up to him, and he worried he was going to vomit. He looked down at his feet, and when he looked up he found the door was open.

“Billy?”

Billy swallowed hard.

“Hans?”

Billy took in the sight of the man in living color, and felt more than just a bit inadequate. He also amended any desires he had to (try to) kick his ass. It was only when he realized his eyes are level with the man’s nipples that he took in Hans’ state of undress. He was naked, wearing only a plush white towel.

“Billy I-“

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was interrupting something, I tried to call but the concierge wouldn’t allow it, I’m sorry.”

Billy threw his hands up in a gesture of complacency, and turned on his heels to leave. He felt like a monstrous fool, and couldn’t believe it never occurred to him that Dominic and Hans might have come to terms with each other. After all, Billy never called Dom back.

“Billy?”

Billy stopped in his tracks and finds he couldn’t move. He had wanted to hear Dom’s voice, face to face for so long he almost forgot how deep it was. He forgot the profound effect it had on his nervous system.

“Dom, how are you doing?”

Billy still hadn’t turned around, because he didn’t want to see the hair he knew would be mussed and shining in the light. He didn’t want to see the plump lips or the rosy blush on his stubble covered cheeks. And most importantly he didn’t want to see Dom’s sex sated eyes, which would be blazing at him like dark lightening bolts, because Billy knew, the minute he knew what Dom looked like after sex with Hans, Billy’s heart would crack open and die right there, and ooze onto the expensive carpet.

“Billy, you prat, turn around.”

Billy wondered for a moment if he said that out loud. Judging from Dom’s tone of voice, he did. So he turned around.

“Do I look well fucked to you, you stupid tosser?”

Billy licked his dry lips and took in the sight before him. Actually, no, Dom didn’t look sex sated; he looked a wee bit sleepy and disgruntled. He also looked like he wasn’t standing in the doorway for room 2117, but rather was staying in the doorway of room 2124 by his guess. Billy couldn’t stop himself from running (well, limping really fast) up to Dommie like a school boy any more then he could stop himself from breathing (which, why we’re talking about it, was becoming rather hard to do suddenly).

“You hurt your foot. Come inside.”

Billy was more than just a bit concerned with why Dom shied away from Billy’s closeness, but was glad to at least be offered inside. It was only when he heard the door to Hans’ room close that Billy remembered the problem.

Dom had a boyfriend.

“So, you’ve been well yes?”

Billy tried to surreptitiously smooth his hair down while Dom puttered about in his bedroom.

“Fine thanks, and you?”

“I’ve been well.”

Billy took a good look around the room, and smiled. At least Elijah would have spent close to what Billy spent on the sodding airplane ticket.

“That’s good. Tea?”

Billy took in the state of Dom’s parlor. It would seem that either Dom didn’t spend much time there, or the maids have serviced the room recently, as there was no sign of the trademark Domclutter that Billy was used to.

“Yes please, tea would be lovely.”

Dom emerged a few moments later, teacup in hand. As he took his cup, Billy tried not to stare at the flat toned plane of Dommie’s stomach, which was peaking out from the gap in his bathrobe.

It would seem that Dom had been out on the beach quite a bit lately. Billy hadn’t seen Dom that tanned since they were in Mexico together. He swallowed the icy chill that rose in his chest at the mention of Mexico, and sipped his tea.

It was perfect; he remembered to put an ice cube.

“Sit down, Billy, you look like you are about to pass out.”

Billy nodded weakly, and found himself landing on a plush sofa. Dom sat across from him, in an elegant chair.

“Dom…”

“Billy…”

Both laughed at how their voices sound in unison.

“You first, you’re the guest.”

“No you. Please.”

Billy wanted to hear what Dom was going to say, so that he didn’t make a total ass of himself. If Dom was going to gently tell him to finish his tea and leave before he had security called, then Billy will kindly keep his declaration of love, and subsequent plea for forgiveness, to himself.

“I take it you got the letter then?”

Dominic sipped his tea, and looked at him over the cup. Billy squirmed a bit in his chair, and nodded silently.

“And what did you think of it?”

“I don’t believe you were going to ask me a question the first time.”

Billy tried his playful face on, but Dom wasn’t interested.

“Bill, I need to know.”

“You call a yellow sheet of paper with two words written on it a proper letter?”

Billy didn’t know where this angry side of him was coming from, but he made a mental note to slap the shit out of him later. He amended that vow when he sees the raw hurt that flashes into Dom’s eyes. Now he wanted to choke the shit out of his angry side.

“If it wasn’t good enough for you, then why are you here Boyd? I don’t fancy you were in the neighborhood.”

Good point. Billy swallowed his tea, and set it down gently. He wanted to slam it down, but wasn’t keen on the idea of paying for a new one. From the looks of this place, a new cup here would be a costly indiscretion.

“I wanted to talk about it Dom. About what it means.”

Billy was glad that at least Dom looked a bit softened by his honesty. He decided to stick with Honest Billy for a spell. Angry Billy could stay home.

“It means whatever you want it to mean.”

“Bollocks Dominic. Whatever I want it to mean?”

So much for angry Billy staying home.

“You have no idea what this past week had been like for me. I’ve lost my girlfriend, fired my agent, made a drunken spectacle of myself in my favorite pub in Glasgow, broke my toe because the tire was flat and I was breaking my neck to get to you, to fly thousands of miles to see you and make sense of this damn letter, only to have you tell me it means whatever I want it to mean?”

Billy was sure his chest was heaving, and wiped a bit of spittle that settled on his lips. Dom said nothing, so Billy continued.

“And now, I’m here, with the sodding piece of paper,” Billy knew his voice cracked miserably, but he didn’t care. “And you’ve nothing to say to me about it. You couldn’t offer me any explanation.”

“You have it with you?”

Dom sounded more than just a bit surprised.

“Aye, I’ve it here.” Billy digs into his jacket pocket, and pulls out the damp, beer-scented, scorched, and wrinkled piece of notebook paper.

“The hell did you do to it?”

Dom seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh at him, but Billy wasn’t sure.

“Hey, don’t you be teasing this paper. We have spent a lot of time together in the past week, and I’ve grown to love it. Almost as much as I love the man that wrote it.”

“Billy…”

Billy roused himself from the couch, and approached Dom.

“No, you’ll not be interrupting me, as you said this paper means whatever I want it to mean. I’ll tell you what it means to me.”

He took the few steps too close the space between them, and looked into Dom’s eyes. He found they were subject to the same weather conditions they endured that night in Los Angeles when Billy told Dom he would grow tired of an old man like him.

“This letter means you still love me Dominic.”

Billy took one of Dom’s hands, and was pleased to discover they were trembling like his own.

“This letter means you fancied giving me a week to get my head together ‘cause you know what an idiot I am.”

Billy planted a soft kiss on Dom’s wrist before he continued.

“This letter will be the greatest piece of literature ever written, do you know why?”

“Why?” Dom’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Because I’m going to publish it, so the whole world knew your mine, always have been, and always will be Dominic.”

“Billy,”

He wasn’t sure if Dom’s voice sounds more like a sigh, or a benediction.

“I love you Dommie. I always have, love wasn’t the problem. You never doubted that did you?”

“No.”

“But Dom, I was scared, I’m still scared. But I think that being scared won’t be so bad, if I don’t have do be scared alone. That was, if you’ll still have me.”

Billy looked up sheepishly to find Dom was smiling.

“You’ve never been alone Billy.”

Billy decided he had nothing else to say, that couldn’t be conveyed in a kiss, so he choose that method of communication. After months of longing, two pairs of lips meet, and while it wasn’t perfect (Billy’s lips were rough and flanked by coarse stubble, Dom tasted of tea and too much honey) it was just what both men were looking for all along. Billy parted Dom’s lips with his own tongue, and soon found himself fighting a losing battle for dominance (Dom always did have a bigger tongue) but that was alright, Billy thought, as he wrapped his arms around Dom’s neck, to pull their bodies closer and embark on Dom’s favorite Olympic Sport.

The yellow sheet of notebook paper fell gently to the floor behind the kissing pair. Billy didn’t bother to pick it up. He was too busy with a mouth full of Dominic.

11:15

Billy never thought he’d be so happy to feel Dom’s clumsy fingers on the button of his fly in his whole life.

“I’ve missed you so fucking much Billy.”

Scratch that. Billy never thought he’d be so happy to hear Dom say he’d missed him in his whole life.

“Ungh!”

Aye, here comes the articulate Scotsman. In Billy’s defense, he was subject to the whims of Dom’s (fucking amazing) fingers wrapped just where he wanted them to be, and who said Billy had the dexterous fingers in this family?

It was only when Dommie paused his ministrations, that Billy realized he wanted a reply.

“I’ve missed you more than you could possibly imagine Dom.”

For some reason, saying this out loud was arousing funny scratching sensations in the back of his throat.

“And I’m sorry I left in the first place. If you hadn’t given me another chance to redeem myself, I would have lost you forever and you would still be with Hans.”

Wait a damn minute. Dom still WAS with Hans.

“We were never together Bills, he’s an old mate of mine whom I put up to keep the facade going in case you came to see me.”

Billy would never outgrow being surprised at how well Dom could read him. Borders on mental telepathy, that’s what Dom said.

“So the picture…”

“Was a damn lie. You didn’t notice how far I stood away from him?”

Billy laughed outright that time.

“Aye I did, but not until Friday, or was it Saturday. I cannae keep the days straight anymore, with all this flying.”

Dominic chuckled at Billy’s confusion so much so, that he nearly knocks Billy (who was leaning on Dom for support) down.

“Oi, enough of that then. You’ll be the death of me yet.”

Dom waggled his eyebrows, and pulled him closer, being mindful of his broken toe.

“I won’t be the death of you with all these clothes on. Let’s get you naked shall we?”

Before Billy could respond, Dom had reenacted Billy’s gesture in the pub, back in New Zealand, and had Billy slung over his shoulder, as he runs, laughing, into his room.

He didn’t even bother to close the door behind him, and soon the sounds of their lovemaking fill the air. Any guests (intruders) who happened to walk in would have been very affronted (aroused, they would have been aroused, how could you not when Dom made such lovely noises??).

 

12:15

“Aye, I love you, I love you, dear god I’ve missed you. Never leaving you again Dommie, not ever.”

And how could he when Dom did lovely kind things to him like put a fluffy pillow under his arse, wrap his legs around Dom’s slender waist, and proceed to fuck him senseless?

How could he when Dom growled in response, and took one leg, (the one with the throbbing broken toe,) and lifted it in such a way that he hits Billy’s sweet spot and made him forget all about the sodding toe? Take the toe, cut it off, fuck he didn’t need it!

It was only when Dom chuckled that he realized he said that out loud.

“Nah, keep the toe Billy. I’ll need it when you heal up, to repay me for my generosity.”

But Billy couldn’t respond to that, he’s too busy having an orgasm that made his hair curl and covers his belly in warm stickiness.

Billy didn’t realize Dom’s orgasm had followed, until Dom removed his sticky hand from around Billy, and shuddered from his toes to his scalp.

“Billy?”

“Yes Dom?”

“I won’t let you leave me again.”

Billy was sure he fell asleep, (tangled up in Dom, it was good to be back) with a stupid smile on his face.


	8. Monday Part 2

You fill my heart with  
Such desire  
Every kiss you give  
Sets my soul on fire  
I give myself in sweet surrender  
My one and only love.

Sting-My one and Only Love (Because well, it’s time for a song change).

Monday(Part 2)

9:13

“No, he’s still asleep. He arrived yesterday, so I’m sure he’s jetlagged. No mum, we’re not fighting anymore.” Billy doesn’t open his eyes, but he can see the expression on Dom’s face. He decides against moving until Dom is off of the phone.

“I know. I do. Me too,” there is a pause in which Billy feels Dom turn around to look at Billy’s sleeping form. “I hope so mum, I really do. I-“Dom peeps one more time. “I think I’ve found The One, you know? I just, dunno how he feels about, you know, the whole “till death parts you.” bit. Well he said as much yesterday, but we erm; fell asleep before I could talk to him. Mum! I really don’t want to talk- Ok. Love you to, cheers mum.”

Billy thinks, as he pulls himself up off the bed and wraps his arms around Dommie’s waist, that he is going make this Monday be a much much better Monday than last Monday.

“Bills,” Especially when Dom says his name like that, and Billy can feel his whole body tremble in anticipation.

“Good morning Dommie.”

And when did Dom’s ear, the left one, start to taste so good hmm?

“You ah, sleep well?”

“Aye, I did.”

Yep, Billy is certain this Monday will be better than his last, if the happy tenting that is taking place in Dom’s shorts is any clue.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today? Would you like breakfast? You’ll miss second breakfast if you keep this up Pip.”

Billy doesn’t care.

“I don’t think I’ll be wanting breakfast just yet, I’ve other plans.”

“Oh, and what plans, gods Billy, might you have?”

Ahh, yes, Dom always would squeak adorably when Billy’s hands got a hold of their prize. Billy pushes Dom back on the bed more, and after a moment of awkward scooting, Dom is in the center of the huge bed, with Billy on his knees in front of him, still playing Dora the explorer with the contents of Dom’s shorts.

“I’m gonna fuck you Dommie, for at least an hour. And later, after a warm bath, and elevenses, I’m gonna make love to you.”

“Bills, your toe-“

“I think I’ve found a way around that.”

Billy is sure he’s smiling like the cat that ate the mouse. He pulls Dom up onto his knees, and repositions himself under Dom, bottle of lube having magically appeared from under his pillow.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’d planned this.”

“Hmm, well, I did wake up to use the loo a few times this morning, while you were sawing logs.”

Billy doesn’t mind Dom’s swat on his arm, especially if it’s accompanied by his laugh.

Billy has missed his laugh dearly.

“Well thank god for Scottish ingenuity.”

“Dom?”

“Yes?”

“Drop your shorts mate.”

“Oh, right then!”

Billy’s never seen Dom undress so fast and he thinks it’s really rather funny because he’s concentrating so hard not to fall over, and his tongue is sticking out just a bit between this lips, and then oh Christ almighty he’s impaled himself atop Billy with hardly any preparation, and all Billy can do is roll his eyes back and groan so deep, he’s sure Dom can feel it in his chest.

“Dom!”  
Billy is unsure why his hands feel so weak when he wraps them (clings for dear life actually) around Dommie’s waist, to slow his frantic rocking because if he keeps that up, this fucking won’t last very long.

“Billy, please.”

And Billy knows what he wants, he does, but he really wants this to last just a bit longer, because it has been so long, and he’s missed Dom so much. But then Dom lifts himself up, rising so high, that only the tip of Billy’s cock is still inside Dom and slams back down on top of Billy so hard the head board bangs the wall, most likely tearing the expensive wall paper and Billy is left with the distinct feeling that it’s Dominic who’s fucking Billy (again).

But Billy cannot voice that opinion, he can hardly remember where they are, what day it is, all he can do is thrust his hips upward to meet Dom’s merciless pounding, thrusting so hard, his heels dig into the mattress, and he leaves nail prints on one side of Dom’s waist, while the other hand wraps around Dom and tries to milk him for all he’s worth.

“Soon Dommie,” Billy warns, through gritted teeth, and when he leans his head back into the pillows in a silent hallelujah, Dommie proves why all that yoga he does is so useful by leaving a hot trail of wet kisses on the hollow of Billy’s throat, before rousing Billy’s tongue for another duel.

This time Billy’s tongue wins, but perhaps hat has something to do with the hot warm liquid that Billy has coaxed out of Dommie with his hands. But Billy doesn’t think about that too long, (he never can, not when the sight of Dom’s stormy eyes look down at him, and Billy begins to wonder if their fucking has once again morphed into hot lovemaking) because as soon as Billy gets a look at Dom’s face in his moment of ecstasy, Billy finds himself unloading every once of his bodily fluids into Dom rather abruptly.

It takes Billy several minutes to be able to formulate a sentence, and even longer for his lungs to recapture the art of breathing. Though, being pressed into the mattress by a boneless Dominic might have something to do with his lung’s ability to function.

“It happened again didn’t it?”

Billy takes a moment to answer, mainly because he had to stain to understand what Dom was saying, because it’s hard to understand someone when they are talking to you with their face buried in the space between your neck and shoulder. Not that he is complaining.

“What happened Dom?”

“We started out fucking, and ended up making love. You felt it too didn’t you.”

Billy knows he’s smiling softly, he can feel it when he kisses Dom’s damp hair.  
“You mind?”

“No, not at all.”

Dom lifts his head up from his coveted space, and meets Billy’s gaze.

“Besides, it’s your fault Billy.”

Billy does his best to roll his eyes indignantly.

“How’s that?”

“You are the one who looks at me like that, and whispers all those things.”

Billy opens his eyes up again, curious. He doesn’t remember talking this time.

“What things?”

“How much you love me, how beautiful our lovemaking is, telling me to look down at where we are joined, and tell you it’s not the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen. Who can argue with that?”

And this time, Billy blushes outright, 'cause he doesn’t remember saying it, but he’s sure he agrees with Sex talk Billy, as he’s very close to Drunk Billy in personality; they both speak the truths Billy is too shy to say on his own.

 

12:47

After a bath, (which was accompanied by rousing dialogue such as “Merry, I’m thinking I want to wash your weasel for you.” “Pip, now, you promised to behave, and mind your toe…sweet Eru Pippin where did you learn to do that?”) Billy and Dom had luncheon, (it was far too late for elevenses, to Billy’s dismay) and after luncheon, they would have made love, were it not for the incessant knock that interrupted a rather spontaneous fit of kissing that Dom and Billy were involved in against the door to Dom’s bedroom.

“Bloody hell. Who is it?”

“Open the fucking door you wanker.”

Ah, yes, Elijah.

Dominic smiles at Billy muttering, as he walks over to the door and opens it. Billy can see Dom’s posture change for some reason, but he isn’t sure why until Dom and Elijah move to the side, and reveals a rather tall, blonde and handsome visitor.

Hans.

Now, Billy knows he has no good reason to be jealous or insecure over this lad, as it was Billy, not Hans that Dom spent the better part of the morning making (and declaring) love to, yet in spite his inner protestations, Billy still feels a mite bit out of sorts with the affair.

That is, until the bloke opens his mouth. How in the hell did Billy not notice that the guy sounds like a German Mike Tyson?

“Billy, good to meet you properly, no no, don’t bother to get up.”

Any other niggling worries Billy might have had are further snuffed out, when Billy sees how Dom looks at him like he is a blubbering idiot, and that assessment isn’t too far from the truth. Billy knew Dom was opting for quantity over quality. He mentally high-fives himself.

“So, you think you two can come up for air long enough to take in a bit of New York?”

Billy is kind enough not to point out the pained look in Elijah’s eyes as he says this, and he almost declines the invitation. He knows he wouldn’t want to be around a couple of newly reconciled lovers if he and Dom were still out of sorts with each other. But then, it occurs to him that perhaps Elijah is just glad for the company, and if that’s the case, he is more than happy to keep Elijah distracted.

“Um, I think we can manage for a little while.”

Billy tosses a pillow at his cheeky lover.

“Good then, Dom, but a shirt on, so we can leave.”

And so they did.

2:12

Billy thinks he was a bit harsh in his assessment of Hans. He really isn’t all that bad, and does have a knack for parting the sea of people that love to swarm up and down Park Avenue. And surprisingly he tells really good jokes, even if Billy can’t understand half of what he says, and Dominic has to ask him in German then repeat it in English. Besides, he made Elijah laugh, and Elijah needed to laugh.

3:12

New York Pizza is really pretty damn good, greasy, sinful, hot, cheesy, and inspires Dom to dish out pizza flavored kisses when the boys aren’t looking.

5:37

New York traffic is really damn annoying. Especially when Dom is running his hands around Billy’s knee cap absentmindedly, and sitting so close in the back of the Taxi that Billy can feel what Dom is going to say before he can hear it. He wishes he pulled rank and called the hotel for a car, instead of agreeing to hail a taxi. He would have room to breathe in the car at least.

6: 12

Well, all in all, Billy thinks the day has been much much better than his last Monday. Especially when Dom half-sings half- kisses “I’m sorry for the traffic” to whatever soft song is playing on the radio. Sounds like Sting to Billy.

“Every kiss you give sets my soul on fire. I give myself to in sweet surrender my one and only love.”

Billy’s not sure how he knows the words to the song, but it doesn’t matter really. What matters is the warm smile Dom has on his face, the pen he’s waggling between his fingers, and the fact that he’s pulling Billy into his (their) bedroom.

“Come on Bills, I want to write you a love letter.”

And hours later, when Dom is asleep, wrapped up around (in) Billy, Bill looks down at the opened ring box, and stares at the silvery (not gold, Dommie doesn’t like gold) band(from Cartier, Dom wanted to look at watches, Billy took advantage of the opportunity without a second thought) that glints in the fading moonlight and as the first rays of sun part the inky sky, Billy knows, he’s in the middle of the beginning of the beginning, and that’s ok with him.

And tucked still, in his jacket, are two yellow sheets of notebook paper. One is from Dom, with the words “Seven Days” written on it. And one from Billy, which he plans on leaving, (with the band) on the nightstand in the morning, with the words “Marry me Merry” scrawled across the top.

Billy hopes it won’t take Dom as long as it took Billy to reply to the letter.


End file.
